The Power of Suggestion
by Hannaadi88
Summary: "Are you trying to bribe me, Arthur Kirkland?" A tall stack of green, bound crisply with a rubber band, was set in front of him. Bewildered, Alfred looked from the offered cash to the man in front of him. "Quite." (a corrupt politicians au) {Discontinued}
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Jones, Mr. Kirkland is here for his appointment."

Alfred looked up from the papers on his desk. His secretary Joanna was looking at him expectantly from the doorway. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that she was miffed at him. He hadn't paid her on time, had he? Fucking brilliant. He'd be lucky to maintain half of his staff with his current budget.

He straightened in his seat and nodded at Joanna, grabbing at the very last straws of his authority. "Very well, Joanna. See him in."

When Alfred had received a phone call during his lunch break the previous day from a new supporter, he hadn't been very attentive, to say the least. He made a habit of shoving his documents to the edge of his desk while he ate and had spilled his coffee on the copy of a complaint he'd recently received from a business in his district. He had been busy salvaging it when Joanna had asked him to pick up the phone and only vaguely recalled what it was he'd agreed to under duress.

He must have consented to a meeting with the supporter, as here the man was, sitting in the chair in front of him.

Alfred frequently entertained men in business suits and was fairly used to their brusque demeanor and fluid speech.

Mr. Kirkland wasn't the kind of man he'd expected to meet though.

Kirkland, while dressed in a suit not unlike the others, had a smile. Not the polite smile Alfred exercised on a daily basis, but something that his high school English teacher would have described as 'languid'. It made Alfred slightly uncomfortable, and it took quite a bit to make Alfred Jones squirm.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Congressman Jones," the man drawled, offering his hand. Alfred took it with a tight smile, briefly wondering how long he'd be able to hang onto the title.

His term was almost over and he'd be lucky to be reelected, what with the little to no contribution he'd actually been able to give. He had barely enough funds to run his small office, and he didn't get as many visitors as he had in the first year. Once they saw he wasn't of much use, people just stopped coming.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Kirkland. To what do I owe your visit?"

The man reclined back in his seat and gave him a casual one over. "Call me Arthur, Congressman. I have been anxious to meet you for a while now. You see, there is a piece of legislation I would like to have passed."

Oh, fuck. He should have known this was coming. "I see. Can you tell me what it is about?"

"I would prefer you read it yourself," Arthur bent down in his chair and pulled out a file from his attaché case, handing it to him with a graceful air. Alfred took it wearily and opened it, running his eyes over the document briefly. His eyes widened when he reached the last point and looked up at Arthur with a frown.

"I'm sorry, but I can't possibly submit this, Mr. Kirkland. I'm not that kind of man. In fact, I'm surprised you even approached me with this. I'm not sure if you're aware, but this borders on illegal."

Arthur's smile only widened.

"I am fully aware of the potentially shady aspects of my draft, Congressman. In fact," he leaned forward and placed his forearms on the desk, "that is exactly the reason I sought out you in particular to help me pass it."

The man couldn't have said anything more baffling. The least Alfred had expected was a denial or perhaps an apology. Not only had Arthur admitted to the problematic aspects of his legislation, but he actually insinuated Alfred wouldn't have any problems with it.

Well.

Alfred drew back in his seat, putting as much distance between him and his visitor. "I'm sorry Mr. Kirkland, but while I may not be the most successful politician in the district, I do have my values. Contrary to popular belief, not all politicians are morally corrupt. I'm at a loss as to what gave you the impression that I'd agree to support such legislation."

"The horrendous state of your finances, but of course," Arthur didn't miss a beat. He hadn't gotten the hint when Alfred had drawn back (or perhaps he had chosen to ignore it). He was still leaning against the desk, much too close for comfort.

"My dear congressman, I never meant to insult you. I simply came to the conclusion that we have a shared interest to help each other out."

Something about the certainty in which Arthur spoke made Alfred pause. The man seemed to have really thought everything through before approaching him. It was a bit unnerving, but Alfred was too curious not to hear Arthur out.

"You see, I have been following you since you were elected. Not in the stalking sense, of course," he added quickly to counter the incredulous expression on Alfred's face.

"I have been following your political career. Newspaper articles, radio interviews…slowly but surely you have disappeared from the media. That is one of the first indicators a politician is well on his way down the road of failure.

"And as you know very well, an unpopular and uninfluential politician lacks the money to resurface in public awareness."

Touché.

Alfred couldn't remember the last time he'd been in the black. Still, he knew when to gracefully step down and back out of the game. He had been given the chance to make a change and he had fucked it up. Who was to say that he wouldn't mess things up again should he rebound?

"Are you trying to bribe me, Arthur Kirkland?"

A tall stack of green, bound crisply with a rubber band, was set in front of him. Bewildered, Alfred looked from the offered cash to the man in front of him.

"Quite," Arthur drawled nonchalantly, pushing his chair back and reaching down to grab his attaché case. "I am delighted we are finally on the same page."

"Wait!" Alfred quickly stood up and hurried in the other's direction, doing his best to subdue the alarm in his voice. "I didn't agree to anything!"

Arthur had already crossed the room and half turned at the door, shooting him a calm smile.

"Think about it," he suggested, eyeing the stack of money that remained untouched on Alfred's desk.

"There is more where that came from."

He nodded at him one last time before closing the door behind him, leaving Alfred alone in what felt like a suffocatingly small office. The air felt as if it were being sucked into the center of the room, to Alfred's desk with the dirty money on top of it. Alfred couldn't bring himself to turn back and look at it.

Still, he couldn't just leave such a sum of money out in the open. Taking a deep breath, Alfred turned around, went to his desk, picked up the stack of money and without bothering to count it, shoved it into a drawer, locking it with a small key.

It wouldn't be touched until Arthur Kirkland himself returned and took it back.

Its mere presence was too much of a distraction, though, and after half an hour of attempted work, Alfred gave up.

He pulled on his coat and hurriedly stuffed his keys into his pocket, making his way out of the door and past Joanna, who looked up from her computer to frown at him as he breezed by.

"Mr. Jones? Where are you going?"

"I'm calling it a day," Alfred yelled over his shoulder, making sure to avoid looking her in the eye.

"I don't feel well today. Be a doll and cancel any other appointments I have for the day, alright?"

He heard her reply but didn't quite make it out as he was already halfway out the door.

He took a calming breath before climbing into his car and shifting gears, clearing his head as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Poor Joanna. Alfred knew she had an elderly mother who required aid around the clock, which mustn't come cheap for her.

Yet she still worked for him, despite not seeing a paycheck for weeks.

And what about Matthew, who had given him the initial loan for election's propaganda? He still hadn't paid him back. Some extra cash could go a long way-

_No,_ he told himself firmly, stopping at a red light.

_Nothing is worth committing a crime. The only thing I've got left is my good name, and I'm not willing to risk that too._

Still, Joanna was so nice—

_No._

Matthew deserved to have his money back—

_No._

But was his good name (or even worse, jail time) worth more than helping out those who had always been there for him?

…

Maybe he'd better wait until Kirkland called on him again.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was cosier than Alfred had expected it to be. Somehow in his mind he had imagined the Kirkland mansion to be prim and cold, just like its owner's logistic skills. A place which housed a white collared criminal couldn't possibly be inviting and comfortable- at least that's what Alfred had thought. His imagination couldn't have wandered farther off from reality.

Arthur Kirkland's den was neat and orderly, of course, but the rich carpet which covered the floor from wall to wall gave off warm vibes. It felt to Alfred as if it was calling out to him, luring him to lay himself down on the floor and give himself up to deep slumber. God knew he needed it. He had been up most of the previous night, dreading this meeting.

He had swallowed his pride after a week of internal turmoil and had phoned Arthur Kirkland before he had a chance to lose his nerve. His final decision had mainly been influenced by a bleary eyed Joanna who had quietly confronted him about her salary. If there was anything Alfred dreaded more than having his name connected to a series of illegal endeavors, it was tears. Joanna had been on the verge of them, be it from exhaustion or from sheer frustration. Whatever the cause, Alfred's resolve had finally crumbled; he had to find a way to pay back all of the good people in his life for supporting him during his failure of a career.

"Please make yourself comfortable, Senator."

Alfred took a deep breath and ventured into the den, seating himself on a black leather couch arrangement surrounding a sleek coffee table. He placed his briefcase down on the carpet next to his legs and leaned forward ever so slightly, refusing to lean back and become _too _comfortable. He needed to focus.

Arthur Kirkland had waited until Alfred had passed him by the doorway before following him. His dark blue waist coat fitted him better than the suit he had donned to their first meeting and the heady scent of _satisfaction _permeated the air around him like a heavy cologne wherever he went. Alfred shifted in his seat and averted his eyes as Arthur seated himself on the couch to his right. He didn't like feeling outsmarted, but he would have to endure.

Two shot glasses appeared on the table, followed quickly by the low thud of a bottle. "Some scotch? I have always found alcohol to a suitable companion for business meetings," Arthur gestured toward the bottle with a smirk. "It helps elevate the mood quite a bit."

_I bet it does,_ Alfred countered in his mind while giving the man an apologetic smile. "No, thank you. I'd prefer to keep my head clear, if you don't mind. Don't stop yourself on my account, though."

His host simply shrugged and poured himself a glass of the amber liquid and downed it with a low grunt. He apparently felt much more comfortable at home and when it came to alcohol, his reservations dissolved without a trace. The slow smile he shot Alfred as he placed his glass back down on the table provoked Alfred to bend down quickly and reach for his briefcase rather than meet his eyes.

When he finally straightened back up with a file in his grasp, Arthur had settled comfortably in his own seat. His expression, though, was perfectly polite and perhaps even aloof. Maybe the man _needed _a drink to stable his nerves before conducting business.

And there Alfred had thought that Kirkland offered his guests a drink to loosen their mouths and addle their sense of judgement. Maybe the man wasn't as much of a monster as Alfred painted him to be.

Still, he _was _bribing Alfred, so he obviously wasn't all sugar and spice. And Alfred was just as bad for playing along.

Alfred cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose we could just cut to the chase. I know what you want and you know what I need. I think we can help each other."

Arthur, in turn, raised a brow. "My, you are rather blunt, are you not, mr. Jones? It is little wonder how your political career went downhill so quickly. You cannot help but be brutally honest, can you?" he clicked his tongue. "No sugar coating from you, I'll warrant. Fine."

"Why should I sugar coat anything like this?" Alfred felt his face burn. He knew he was out of his depth but refused to be called out for it. It would be too mortifying. "We're going to break the law, if you haven't noticed. I'm just trying to save us both time."

Again, Arthur wouldn't take him seriously. "Must you word it so crudely? Come, now. What I am asking for is a mere blind eye, not first degree murder." Arthur paused, allowing a sardonic smile to shape his lips for a short moment. "Who do you think you are dealing with, Senator Jones? Do I look like a hardened criminal to you? Is that why you appear so high strung today? Or are you always like this, behind your sunny smile?"

_Crack. _

Alfred bolted up from the couch with his briefcase tightly grasped in his sweaty palm. The file he had taken out was under his arm and the coffee table was slightly askew from the abrupt movement. "I'm trying my best, you know," Alfred said quietly, meeting his host's eyes squarely for the first time. "I came here to settle the terms with you, despite my better judgment. Instead, I have found myself ridiculed. I'm sorry for cutting our meeting short, but I'm afraid this won't work out. I'll show myself out, thank you."

Before he could turn to leave, however, Arthur's hand was on his arm in a flash and a serious frown replaced the mirth in expression.

"I apologize for making you uncomfortable," he met his gaze solemnly, at long last adopting the demeanor Alfred had expected of him. "You are my guest, and I have mistreated you. Please, allow me to remedy that. Do not leave quite yet."

Alfred considered for a moment before settling back down on the couch with a sigh. He was a sucker for pleadings, however subtle. The hold on his arm disappeared and Alfred found himself wondering what such a strong hold would feel like on his aching back. He sure could use a good massage.

"Thank you," Arthur said quietly as he too settled back down in his seat, a softer edge to his sharp tongue. "I misspoke. I forgot that you are doing me a favor for even considering my offer. You are not like the politicians I usually deal with- you actually care about the people you were nominated to serve. That is why you will be an excellent Senator in your next term, now that you will have the luxury of a steady backer."

Alfred shook his head. "Thank you, but I don't think I'll be running for office again. I've proved that I lack the elbows and manipulation the job needs to be done right."

"You do not plan to run for a second term?" Arthur leaned forward, looking genuinely surprised. "If so, why do you require my help?"

"I have...some debts I need to pay off. Investors and friends who I have disappointed." Alfred realized that his eyes were cast down, briefly running over the fact that he had seen more of his host's carpet that evening than his host himself. Chastising himself, he raised his eyes and squared his shoulders confidently. "To that end, I'll do whatever I can to pass your legislation."

Arthur was nodding slowly, taking in the new turn of events in stride. "I see. Well, all that matters is that you are willing, in the end. What kind of sum are we talking about?"

.x.

"I guess we're finally done."

Alfred pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes. For the past three hours or so he and Arthur had been submerged in the legalese of Arthur's legislation, working out the nitty gritty details. This was the kind of work that Alfred had trained for in law school, but it never failed to tire him out, especially as the clock raced past midnight. Arthur didn't look as sharp as he had when he had greeted him at the door, either. His hair was messy and his shoulders were just as hunched over the table as Alfred's.

The scotch bottle was half empty; both glasses had smudges on the rim. Alfred leaned back against the back of the couch and stretched his arms over his head, letting out a long sigh. Arthur eyed him warily and nodded in agreement. "Yes, I suppose we are."

Alfred leaned forward and stood up, humming a low tune as he gathered the spread of papers from the coffee table and stuffed them into his briefcase. Arthur's hands materialized beside his and they worked together, creating neat piles and filing the documents accordingly until the surface was clean. The bottle and glasses had been whisked away as well and suddenly, it was time to go.

"I guess I should go now," Alfred cleared his throat, blinking the blurry world back into focus. "I'll take the bus home. There's no way I can drive like this."

Arthur chuckled and reached out for the suit jacket which had been flung over the armrest during the evening. "I should think not," he smiled and motioned for Alfred to turn around. "Here, let me help you with this."

Alfred complied, turning around and leaning back minutely. He held out his arms and allowed Arthur to help him shrug on his jacket. As he pulled on the lapels, he felt the other's hand smoothing the material on his back, caressing his spine ever so gently.

"It would be a shame for such a well dressed man to demean himself to public transportation," he heard Arthur murmur behind him, tracing his shoulder blades. "Are you quite certain you wouldn't like to spend the night? God knows I have more spare rooms than what I know to do with." The wandering hand paused in the middle of Alfred's back, bleeding warmth through the fabric while waiting for an answer.

Oh, the thought of spending the night in a cozy mansion did have its merits. He wouldn't have to bother with buses and the extra chore of returning to pick up his car the next day. Nevertheless, he couldn't. Despite the warm hand on his back.

"No, I really shouldn't," Alfred stepped away from the hand with much regret. "I've imposed on your hospitality for far too long. I don't mind the bus." He offered his hand with a small smile. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you, mr. Kirkland."

Arthur shot him a dubious look. "If you say so," he took Alfred's hand and shook it briefly, letting their hands clasp for a second longer than necessary before pulling back. "The pleasure is all mine, Senator."

Nodding, Alfred drew back and waited for Arthur to lead him to the door. The night air was like a slap in the face when Arthur opened it and Alfred could swear that he saw the man smirk. "Are you sure...?"

"Yes", Alfred shot briefly, bracing himself for the outdoors and giving his host a fleeting smile. "Thanks again."

Arthur shook his head. "You are absolutely mental. Fine, freeze to death, but make sure you are a ways off of my property before succumbing to the cold. Do give me a call should you make it home alive."

Alfred couldn't help but laugh. "Oh ye of little faith. I'll call you later, promise."

And then he left.

* * *

_Okay yes I know I marked this as complete but I felt the need to add to it. I may continue it, I may not. Either way, I like how this is progressing, if you know what I mean ;) I swear they'll do it over a desk at some point..._


End file.
